


【尼尔中心】Help Yourself（PWP一发完）

by EllenGreen163



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Can be considered as OMC/Neil, It's too complicated to explain the relationship, Let's see porn but consider nothing, M/M, PWP, porn with a little plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenGreen163/pseuds/EllenGreen163
Summary: 等他再回过神来的时候，他正被压进床垫里操着。快感打败了酒精，叫醒了他昏昏沉沉的脑袋，显然是那个打了他一巴掌的好心陌生人送他回家，而自己可能问他要不要进来喝杯咖啡，然后事情就变成了这样。
Relationships: Original Male Character/Neil(Tenet)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleDamara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDamara/gifts).



> 【尼尔中心】Help Yourself（PWP一发完）  
> 【原作】TENET/信条  
> 【作者】EllenGreen/阿绿  
> 【分级】NC-17  
> 【注】可以当做路人/尼尔来看，写明CP这篇就剧透了所以……就，就，总之可以当做路人/尼尔。作者本意只是想写个可怜兮兮的醉酒小天使。

  
他从来不喜欢拥挤的地方，这家酒吧很热、很潮湿、味道也不好，而现在他又找不到艾夫斯那几个人，尼尔就这样端着一杯淡啤被舞池中间的男男女女挤到了门口，他正要留下酒钱就这么一走了之，但背后一只有力的手掐着他的肩膀又把他推回到热浪之中。  
“我刚来你就想走了？”他的导师兼招募者显然看到了他刚掏出的几张零钱，深色的大手把那个皱巴巴的钱夹又塞回他的西装内袋。  
哦，完蛋。  
尼尔本来想趁着他还正被情报局高管压榨而尚未赶来之前离开，现在不可能了。而年长者在这样的环境中有一双能很快发现同伴的眼睛，“嘿，这小子要跑，你们怎么也不拦着点？”“你才喝了几杯？你需要好好喝一杯。”艾夫斯看了他一眼，然后扯着脖子冲酒保吼道：“给他加杯烈的。”  
他实在不想破坏队内的庆祝氛围，毕竟大家忙了好几周，而接下来他们有宝贵的两天假期，如果可以，他实在不想把缺乏睡眠的自己扔在一群陌生人中然后用酒精麻痹自己紧绷的神经——尽管这很有用。  
但是不，尽管它真的有用。  
不同颜色的酒液顺着喉咙灌下去，他不该这么喝，酒精度数从来不是做加法这么简单的问题，是乘法——或者是指数曲线，谁知道。他估计四个小时之后的自己会后悔得想打自己一拳，而他确实被打了，只是他不记得扇他那巴掌的人是谁了。“谁让你喝这么多的？”尼尔用冷水冲着自己火辣辣的颧骨，迷迷糊糊地分辨来人低沉的英国口音，有点熟悉，也许是他哪个同事吧，他刚来，这是他第一次参与行动，脸都没认熟一圈就被拉来这种庆祝活动。  
“喂——”对方再讲了什么他就不知道了，他那撑住酒吧厕所脏兮兮洗手台的手指打颤，腿脚发软，胃里空空的，也不是想吐，就只是——只是……  
等他再回过神来的时候，他正被压进床垫里操着。快感打败了酒精，叫醒了他昏昏沉沉的脑袋，显然是那个打了他一巴掌的好心陌生人送他回家，而自己可能问他要不要进来喝杯咖啡，然后事情就变成了这样。  
可这也不赖。那人的阴茎恰到好处地刮过内里柔软的肠肉，激起阵阵战栗攀上前端他自己翘起的阴茎，那湿哒哒的东西正蹭着床垫妄想获得更多快感。尼尔想从这个有点呼吸困难的姿势撑起自己，却屡次失败，一方面是酒精真的泡软了他的每一块骨头——他一定要记住自己的上限是六杯，另一方面是那个压在他肩上的手掌，指节弯曲，掐住他圆鼓的肌肉。他于是放弃了给这个陌生人一个吻的冲动，转而咬住脸颊下方柔软的枕头，以吞下他可能过于扰民的呻吟。  
对方只是操他，也不怎么讲话，卧室里于是就只有他们两个粗重的喘气声。也许是看他不再试图翻过身子，那人钳制他肩膀的手掌松开，顺着他的肩胛骨划过脊背再握住他狭窄的臀，另一只一直扶住尼尔侧腰的手向他下腹部探去接着撑住，尼尔顺着他的动作支起胳膊有点可笑地把那个刚接住他口水还是泪水的枕头抱在胸前。好多了，好心的陌生人。尼尔在内心感谢对方，同时大口地喘气，甚至想把身体里那些呼出的酒气都排干净，他应该闻起来很糟糕，难怪对方不想吻他。他得说点什么，但说点什么好呢？说你是个刚入伍的新兵菜鸟，那个总是看他欲言又止的面试官是他上司——烦得要命，另一个同期生看他的眼神怪怪的，也许知道他不喜欢女人。老生常谈了，这跟他在牛津攻读物理学硕士时没什么差别，古怪的导师，勾心斗角的课题组，期末考试之后的酒吧狂欢，然后在宿醉和自己的呕吐物中醒来。天啊，他真糟糕，所以为什么那人招他进来。  
神游的这点功夫丝毫没妨碍对方的兴致，尼尔撇撇嘴，除了嗯嗯啊啊之外还是什么都没挤出来，既然操得舒服那就要享受，至于其他有的没的，请让他在两天假期之后再去思考。放松的那一瞬间，精液顺着对方的手指滑了出去，他又被捅了两三下，前额差点撞到墙壁。对方似乎也射了，那人喘着气，嘴唇贴上他汗湿的后背，把他已经软掉的东西抽出来，润滑液带着刚被摩擦过的温度灼烧着尼尔的大腿内侧，喝醉的新人特工勉强地转头看去，半阖的狭缝只够让他看见这个一夜情对象修长的一双小腿从床边走过，把打了结的套子扔在书桌旁边的纸篓里。  
噢，他长什么样来着？  
尼尔仔细回忆他在酒吧遇到这个陌生人的细节却一片空白，不过这个问题被另外的生理需求所淹没，奇怪，他怎么还在勃起，他刚刚才射过？对吧？也许他没射，那精液喷薄而出的图景只是他被酒精荼毒的大脑皮层在作祟，而下面一直挺着还挺难受的。  
那人不知从哪儿翻出了他跟前任玩儿SM的眼罩——老实说，他都不记得这东西被他扔哪儿去了——套在他眼前。“你喜欢这个？”尼尔打趣道，抱着枕头翻过身子平躺着看他，对方没有讲话但也没停下手里的动作。这种东西好玩就在于你不是真的一点都看不到，比如他卧室天花板上鹅黄色的吸顶灯就很清楚，可下一秒他胸旁的床垫凹陷，对方俯身挡住了唯一的光源，于是整个世界随着蒸腾的快感与潮湿而暗了下来。  
他被按着又操射了两次，也许三次，尼尔记不清了。对方一只手压着他的大腿，另一只手带着点恶意地轻按他紧绷的小腹，尼尔知道他胃里的酒精已经代谢得差不多了，而水应该都汇集在对方手掌按压的那块皮肤之下的器官里，被叠到胸口的姿势加剧了快要失禁的快感，尼尔锻炼良好的大腿肌肉也在挤着那里，他硬得发烫，腿根酸麻，却不知道接下来可能射出的到底是什么。  
如果下次逆向时能看看就好了。  
危险的好奇心仅仅持续了一秒，尼尔忽然脚背绷直，指甲抠着对方的后背，以问候这该死的钳形时间祖上十八代的脏话攀上了高潮。然后困意袭来，尼尔翻了个身卷着被子缩成一团地睡去。半梦半醒之间，那人取下了他的眼罩，一阵窸窸窣窣的声响过后是他的公寓门被轻轻掩上的动静。  
好像是个金发？岂不是和我一样。  
可惜的是尼尔没睡几个小时就醒了过来，这归功于他日常良好规律的作息，菜鸟特工翻身下床，盯着镜子里的自己看了好一会儿，这才拿起牙刷塞进嘴里。古怪。可他又说不上来哪里古怪，是一夜情对象熟知他的性癖还是自己胳膊上这个太容易被忽略的针孔？也许是昨夜过于折腾的床上运动导致这针孔微微发青所以他才能注意到。好心陌生人不像是会害他的样子，所以他是在酒吧不慎被什么其他的人打了药？难怪他昨晚一直勃起得那么难受。乖乖，这可不能让艾夫斯他们知道，就他这种反侦察能力早晚会被情报局踢出来。  
薄荷味的牙膏让人神清气爽，尼尔决定洗个澡之后再缩回被子里继续睡觉。而三年之后已经算不上新人特工的尼尔带队逆向时间去阻止一种新型毒品交易时，那药物的副作用他是有点眼熟，可看到交易地点的一刹那还是骂出了那句问候钳形时间十八代祖宗的脏话，宛若三年前他被他自己操到高潮的时候。  
  
  
-END-  
快速短打一发，所以萌角色的终点都是水仙（？

23/09/2020 Update:   
我立个flag，如果番外写出来就参北京SLO16……放在S26-27众神囤积术，罗伯特帕丁森相关无料都可以换_(:з」∠)_

30/09/2020 Update:  
#SLO16# 【S26-27】【众神囤积术】感谢摊主@Singleye大魔王 收留！  
#信条##尼尔中心##TENET# 《Help Yourself番外篇》无料折叠8p小册子关窗！  
【文】by我  
【排版&封面】by温泉猪  
罗伯特帕丁森相关可交换～具体信息可咨询摊主。正文已在随缘和嗷3发布


	2. 番外篇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 北京SLO16的无料，现在放出网络版XD

顺其自然，而后随机应变——这句至理名言适用于任何时间线，尽管「自然」这个词在当下的情况来看有些古怪。  
理论上，你以为自己知道什么会发生——这将来时真古怪，他明明身处三年前——和它真的发生了是两码事，前者掺杂你的主观意愿而后者则不，尼尔神情复杂地看着因为滚下沙发而在刚刚的三方混战中毫发无伤的他自己，软绵绵地贴在地板上，像只被洗了很多次已经变得松软的玩具熊。我的天，那天晚上竟然错过了这么多事。感慨之余，他瞥到地板上那人颧骨上的红痕，哦，看来扇他一巴掌的那个人不是他自己，这么说那件事已经发生过了。而把他扔在地下室显然不是什么好主意，如果这样肯定不会有什么好心陌生人发现并送他回家，所以尼尔在那一刻对命运低头，发生了的就是发生了的，你躲不掉的。  
这其实只是一点点心理障碍。尼尔这么想着，架着那个软成一滩烂泥的自己坐上出租车接着报出自己的公寓地址。  
“请自便（Help yourself）。但是我——”一直挂在尼尔肩膀上那个喝醉的自己一个踉跄跌进卧室，倒在距离床铺半米的地板上——像只玩具熊。尼尔再次想起了这个古怪的比喻，只可惜玩具熊可不会有这样的一双长腿。那段蜜色的小腿从皱巴巴的西裤裤管里露出来，他自然没有从这样的角度看过他自己，一想到「已经发生」的事，诡异的感觉顺着他的脊柱试图塞满他刚在枪林弹雨中还要死守计划于是就这样被榨干的每个脑细胞。  
操他的钳形时间。  
他不记得当他被按进床垫狠操之前的事情了，所以这段时间里就需要那么点儿想象力了。他该做什么？这次可没有钳形攻击做指导。尼尔脱了防弹背心丢在地上，又蹲下来仔细地看着侧脸与地板亲密接触的自己，对方平稳的呼吸喷在刚打过蜡的地板上，泛起一点水雾。看来这药没酒精劲儿大——可他刚这么想着就被猝不及防地拽倒在地，有着跟他相似体重的另一个人眯着眼一只手扒着他的肩膀，另一只手胡乱地往他下腹摸去。  
一时间他都不知道该夸他自己还是怎样，醉成这样还能那么快地滑开他的皮带扣，而这时属于对方平滑的指甲蹭过他的内裤边缘然后轻车熟路地揉了两把。  
“就——就、就猜到你觉得我睡着了。”对方口齿不清地讲道，顶着一头凌乱的金发就要往他怀里钻。纵然知道这就是他自己，而这世界上也没什么人照着镜子就会勃起，可这个刚结束任务肾上腺素还在飙升的尼尔就是兴奋了起来。  
他摩挲着对方裸露在衬衣领口外的脖子，像提着小动物一样把对方拉开一点好让自己站起来。感谢酒精，三年前的那个他连眼皮都来不及抬起就被推上了床垫。蜷起腿的姿势让他大腿后面的那块肌肉撑起了修身的西裤，尼尔算算时间也知道对方应该勃起了有一段时间，起码先帮他撸出来一次也好。正想着，床上那只松软的玩具熊蹬掉了裤子和鞋子，正背对着他撑起半边身子去翻床头柜里的保险套和润滑液。  
哦操，尼尔不太清楚这世界上有没有肾上腺素中毒这么个玩意儿，但是他心脏狂跳，他知道自己喜欢被怎么对待，而如果他稍有不慎——不会的，他再次反驳道，发生了的就是发生了的，他没发现那是他自己。他只是事后通过蛛丝马迹猜到了而已。好奇混合可能被发现的危机感让他更硬了几分。  
顺其自然。  
于是尼尔坐在床边，抓住那只在抽屉里盲目摸索的手把它拽了出来，这引起了床上那人的不满，可随着那几根手指被尼尔的舌头卷住，床上那人忽然安静了下来，打着颤地想把手抽回来，可腿却一直往他腰上蹭。尼尔松开他，反手按上对方顶在他后腰处的阴茎，水液经过刺激涌出得更多，浸湿了一小片衬衣下摆。  
对方呜咽了几声，很快就射了出来。可离药效过去还有一段时间，趴在床上的那人显然没有得到满足，正用刚被尼尔舔湿的手指揉着自己的后穴，又浅浅地来回戳动，松软的那圈肌肉已经能吞下一个指节。  
“帮、帮帮我……”他软绵绵的声音像是浸满了水的海绵，一下子堵住了尼尔所有的理智。管他的这是不是合乎伦理，他只知道如果不帮他自己代谢掉这药，他可能会出问题。  
而当他真的操进去的时候，若是这个三年前的尼尔还醒着，怕是这两个人要一起骂出声来。这很古怪，但又感觉很好。做到中途也可能是他太熟知自己的性癖于是身下那人逐渐地清醒了过来，本来压抑的喘息声随着他发狠的动作被逼出喉咙，对，别想那些乱七八糟的事情，反正现在的我也还是不知道那些答案。尼尔压住他的肩膀不让他翻身过来看到自己，而另一只手则探到对方小腹，把他提起来一点好方便自己操得更深。他最喜欢这个角度，顺着斜向下一点点的方向猛地撞过去能让他爽得直接哭出来。  
哦，眼罩。他记得是在……  
痉挛的肠壁告诉尼尔对方刚刚靠后面就射了，他有点心不在焉地又捅了两三下也射满了保险套。  
三年前的他不记得，现在的他也不记得。这是他以防万一从三年前带过来的。事实上这种事情就好像下雨天总是赶在不带伞的时候，一旦你带了就一定是晴天。尼尔总觉得这可能是个征兆，所以他干嘛要准备万全地回到三年前？除却后勤部给他的装备，他还多塞了个眼罩。  
早说了，你以为自己知道什么会发生和它真的发生了是两码事，前者掺杂你的主观意愿而后者则不。也许从一开始这件事就混杂了他的主观意愿。哦，是呀，谁不想上个金发帅哥。不好笑，真的不好笑。  
“你喜欢这个？”  
不，是「你」喜欢这个。  
这笑话太冷了。尼尔俯下身，用牙齿磨着对方的乳尖，柔软的舌头碾压过之后那里渐渐地泛红肿胀起来，胸口一起一伏地。翘起的阴茎蹭上他自己的，惹得两个人同时叹息出声。视觉被剥夺的那个尼尔几次想自慰却都被他拍开。虽然现在是他上对方，但三年前他躺在自己身下的感觉时不时闪现于他的大脑，这感觉就好像有另一个人的阴茎也在同时按压他瑟缩兴奋的肠壁。熟悉的酸胀感在小腹乱窜，尼尔回忆着三年前被自己操射的样子攀上了高潮。  
顺便一提，三年前他确实被操到失禁了，这一切都被三年后的尼尔看到了。

-END-


End file.
